Spartan Truama
by The Great Valley Guardian
Summary: After the massacre at Pegasi Delta one of the THREE surviving Beta Company Spartans is locked away, the loss of his family breaking his mind. Soon after an unusual visitor appears and fixes the problem.


**2145 Hours, June 6th, 2547 (Military Calendar) \**

 **Medical Facility 99-Omega \**

 **Above Planet Mars, Sol System**

The doctors said it had been two whole years. To be honest hours, days, weeks, months didn't really matter to him anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. His feelings, his bodily hygiene, even his mental state could just fade away and he truly wouldn't care. He looked to his right arm, as he felt the Intravenous drip bag infusing its contents into his bloodstream. It was a combination of anti-psychotics, mental stabilizers, and PH balancers.

It had taken several months, but after a while, and getting no words out of him the human doctors had simply stopped coming by opting to have everything done by AI and machine. They deduced he wanted to be alone, and they were more than happy to grant his unspoken request. That was almost 20 months ago. They didn't care, and he didn't either. His friends, no his family had been wiped from this very galaxy in the blink of a literal eye as that damned refinery exploded on Pegasi Delta.

That's usually about as far as his thoughts got before the drugs kicked in again, stopping him from thinking about it any further and driving himself further into depression. The drugs may have stopped him from thinking about his past, but not his future. He continued to stare at the steel floor under his boots without a chance in his facial expression.

It really didn't matter though, he was broken. He knew it, the medics knew it, and aside from the medicine and food brought to him, nobody cared to see if he would ever get any better. He had heard the medics say something on the last day they came to physically replace the drug bag. _"_ _A broken man is a sad sight, but a broken soldier is worse than death._ _"_

The 14 year old boy, with the body of Olympic athlete and skills most humans would kill for was in fact part of a project so secret that even the people giving him his medication didn't know about. He was a Spartan III, and his name was Ricktor Landon.

He didn't know it yet, but Rick was about to receive a visitor. The PA system in his 'room' chimed loudly to get his attention drawing his eyes up from the floor around him. He stared at the door for several seconds before the chime echoed again indicating that whoever was on the other side wanted access. He nodded his head before finding his voice and speaking up. "Come in." he replied, his voice still eerily deadpanned.

However what Rick saw next he honestly wasn't prepared for. On the other side of the door stood, or more to the point floated what looked like a snake with six eyes, being held aloft by semi opaque balloons. The odd creature floated into the room letting the door close behind it. With Rick being the only interesting thing in the room, the creature floated over to him, staring into his eyes. When Rick blinked, the creature blinked as well.

After a moment of silence Rick slowly raised his hand to see if this thing was real. The creature mimicked his movement, raising one of it's soft fur tipped tentacles and gently pressed it to Ricks open hand. It was odd, it felt like frozen jelly, but had a kind of heat to it. Rick looked into this things eyes wondering exactly what in the world it was doing in his room.

Almost as if it heard his question in his head, the alien raised a second tentacle and placed it against his forehead letting it slide across his face, almost as if it were trying to check his temperature or test his pulse. However the second tentacle stopped on his neck, now literally feeling his pulse as the blood was pumped through the vein with each beat of Ricks heart.

The creature with its two tentacles on his neck and hand, leaned in close enough to be nose to preverbal nose with Rick as he gave a soft whistle like tune.

Rick blinked in a moment of confusion as he heard the thing whistle at him. But instead of staying silent like he normally would he made a conscious choice and whistled a soft six note tune back, just to see if the creature reacted. And to his surprise the alien did. It closes all six of it's own eyes and gave a happy sounding chirp in response.

Rick then felt the creature move the tentacle from his hand, and slowly trace it up his arm seeming to follow his veins until it reached his heart. At that moment Rick felt something akin to a minor shock pulse through his body. His body reacted naturally as his hand came up to smack the alien, but stopped just short of it's face. He was surprised that his body had simply reacted… it was almost as if he'd had no control, it had just _happened._

The alien however seemed to not even notice how close it came to being physically assaulted, and instead took time to nuzzle the Spartans hand still chirping excitedly.

"You are odd… you know that?" asked Rick quietly not really expecting a response. However again to his amazement an answer is exactly what he got. Granted it was another set of whistle tunes that sounded vaguely like a song, but Rick only nodded his head. "Sure… whatever you say little guy." he replied still rather deadpanned.

The alien creature seemed to note the tone in his voice, then looking over at the monitor that was injecting Rick with his medicinal cocktail. After taking a moment to run a third tentacle against the machine, the alien seemed to give an annoyed huff of irritation at the machine, almost as if it were offended by it.

But just moments before the creature could being to tinker, and take apart the machine, the PA system gave a sharp tone.

The creature looked up to the ceiling for a moment before the door opened, and it turned slowly floating back the way it had come. Just before it crossed the threshold of the door, it turned it's snake like head around and waved goodbye to the human.

Rick slowly raised his hand, waving goodbye as well.

The door closed, and the day fell back into silence and boredom.

 **Two days later** **…**

The Intravenous Drip never left his arm, the bag was simply swapped out with a new one. It had gotten to the point Rick didn't even notice anymore. He sat up with a yawn, as he stretched his muscles getting ready to pace his 'room' as he'd done everyday since he'd been admitted here.

As he stood up stretching his legs one last time he heard the door chime ring out again. He was confused, no one visited him. He thought back to the two days prior and gave an uncaring shrug as he replied, "Open."

The door indeed slid open, on the other side just like the day before was the alien creature. It floated forward with what could be confused with a purpose as once it was in range of Ricks face, it again began to gently run its chilled, but oddly warm tentacles across his face, neck and head.

One of its tentacles came to stop right on Ricks eye, which was closed but the creature was obviously curious as it gently opened Ricks eyelids and maneuvered it's own head to stare directly into the Spartans open eye for several uninterrupted seconds. It gave a soft, but shrill whistle before doing the same maneuver with Ricks other eye.

Rick for his part was still shocked at this thing, not only interacting with him, but feeling oddly more at peace when it was around, he couldn't explain it. He slowly reached up, and gently pet this unknown creature on its head.

The creature again seemed to enjoy the comforting gesture as it gave a cooing sound. It then copied the gesture and pet Rick on his head with a tentacle.

Rick himself felt a jolt of emotion, it was faint, but he could feel it. And as a fact to reflect this Rick smiled at the action of the alien. He looked this strange creature in the eyes before quietly mouthing the words 'Thank you'.

The creature almost seeming to understand the language nodded its head. It then did something unexpected, as he reached forward wrapping four of its six tentacles around Ricks neck and torso in the correct form of a hug.

Again in that millisecond Rick felt a minute flutter run through his body. He knew it was another emotion, but with the medication still surging through his body, it was suppressed almost instantaneously.

He knew the answer to the question before he asked it. "You can understand me right?"

The alien stared at Rick for several seconds before blinking its six eyes while nodding its head. It gives off several low pitched tones.

It was at that moment Rick realized the alien was openly trying to communicate with him. He slowly shook his head in a 'no' fashion "I can't." he replied hoping the creature understood.

The alien nodded its head in compliance. It then floated forward and began to once more poke, gently jab and slide its tentacles across his face, head, and neck. It only took a few moments before the creature found one of his ears. The alien slowly and carefully slid the edge of its tentacle into his ear canal.

Rick however only shuddered for a moment before becoming still again. He knew the alien wouldn't openly hurt him, and was rather curious to see where this was going. As it turned out, the alien was actually taking his temperature as once the tentacle was removed from his ear he watched the creature look over at the electronic EKG machine attached to the medicine bag.

The alien looked at the numbers for his temperature and blood pressure giving a satisfying nod of its slender head, but then gave a huff at the machine in general as if it was still annoyed that the machine itself still existed.

The PA system chimes once more alerting the duo that their time was up. The alien creature turned to the door, waving goodbye once again as it left the room, and Rick repeated the gesture in kind.

 **0900 Hours, July 3rd, 2547/**

 **25 minutes since Intravenous Drop removal / Metabolism up 46% / Mental destabilizers receding / Cerebral Cortex activity raised by 56%**

It had been exactly two years to the day that Rick had lost his will to fight, and part of his mind. Oddly enough the alien creature had come by his room every other day, and as it did Ricks temperament, as he seemed to be getting more enjoyment from seeing the alien every other day.

It was the start of another day that felt the same as others before it. Rick blinked his eyes open, as he sat up to start his automated injections, only to realize rather quickly that the machine had been literally dismantled and scattered on the ground. He found it out of the ordinary to see something like this, but didn't have time to dwell on it too much longer as the door opened, this time without the warning chime. But oddly enough the other side was devoid of anything almost as if it malfunctioned.

After a few more seconds the door closed leaving Rick more confused than anything, but he shrugged his shoulders not caring about it either way. He looked again at the dismantled monitor with the medicine tube before he heard a shrill cry. His eyes darted around for several seconds before he realized he hadn't looked up.

As his eyes tracked up indeed there was the same alien creature from the other day. But something was up… it looked like it was messing with a data pad. His eyes widened as he looked to his right, only to find that his personal data pad which held all of his medical, and personal info was missing.

With a fit of emotion that had been void from him since Operation: TORPEDO Rick stood straight up shouting as he did so. "HEY! Give that back… NOW!"

The alien looked down at him as if seeing him for the first time since entering the room but its attention was immediately taken as the pad in his embrace flickered with light, almost as if it hadn't heard the human directly below it.

Rick however just sat down on his bed, his sudden flash of anger disappearing as quickly as it had shown up. He rubbed his head as it now felt hot, and unusually irritated. He then began to think about it, but before he could get too far a voice interrupted his train of thought.

 _That was anger. I am surprised, I was under the impression that you had no emotions. Perhaps you are not as broken as they claim._

Rick's eyes widened as he looked around wonder who could possibly be talking to him as he was the only human in the room. His pulse elevated, endorphins spiked through his system and without his normal medication to balance out his mental state his mind raced a mile a minute wondering if he'd finally after so long lost his mind.

 _Please, don_ _'_ _t be alarmed. I can see you beginning to panic. Your mind in logic overload._ came the voice again.

It was at that moment Rick slowly craned his neck upwards only to see the alien still holding his data pad, but now it looked different; more like a communicator than a data pad. It looked down at the Spartan and waved at him. _I did not mean to upset you._ it replied

Rick rubbed the temples on the side of his head as he still tried to comprehend exactly what had just transpired. He looked up once more and sighed.

"So, you can speak to me now?" he asked quietly.

The creature nodded its head. _Yes I can. And answer in kind._ it then floated down to meet Rick at eye level.

"Then you must know, I have questions." replied Rick with a neutral face staring at the creature.

 _Ask away. I will even answer the first question for you. My kind are called Huragok or as you humans know us as_ _'_ _Engineers_ _'_ _._ the alien answered even going so far as to make the air quotes around the name Engineer.

Rick still sitting on his bed leaned forward, his hands intertwined with each other as the last of the medicine was finally flushed from his system allowing him to think at full capacity again. "Do you have a name?" he asked quietly.

The Huragok nodded its head. _Of course I do. It is_ Denser than Others.

Rick nodded accepting this knowing that arguing with the alien would be a pointless gesture. His next question however would do one of two things, either piss him off royally or answer all his quires at once. Either way Rick knew he had to get this over with. He took a deep breath as he looked Denser than Others in its eyes before speaking.

"Why are you here?" he queried.

The obviously talkative Huragok was silent for several seconds before looking around like it was about to tell a secret as it leaned in close, going so far as to wrap a tentacle around Ricks neck to ensure he got the full message.

 _Those who watch you here say you are broken. I am here to fix you._ it replied. Denser than Others could literally feel Ricks pulse quicken and in a moment of uncertainty it removed the tentacle from around Ricks neck and floated backwards a foot or two.

The Huragok was right to do so. As Rick's pulse and emotions flared like a NOVA bomb. His mind was now on autopilot and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. He clenched his fists two or three times in rapid secession feeling all his emotions kick back into effect at once, and he honestly didn't know how to deal with them. It was then he noticed Denser than Others had placed a tentacle over his hand. He looked up staring directing into the pair of center eyes of the Huragok.

 _Follow me, I have something to show you._ replied the Huragok.

Rick stood up, but between his emotions and trying to keep his mind open he gave a sigh and nodded his head. "Your name Denser than Others, its seems a bit… long winded. May I call you Deo for short?"

Denser than Others nodded its head. _Yes you may Rick._

As the door opened Rick halted at the threshold, almost as if he were afraid to cross it. This room was his world for the last two years. Even up until a month ago the quiet almost tomb like nature made sure he didn't need to think or feel anything aside from his own drug endured tranquility.

Finally finding his courage Rick slid his foot past the door and stepped out into the hallway, however as he did he noticed something. The air felt cleaner, smelt better, hell it even _tasted_ different. It was something that immediately stuck out to him.

He could see Deo floating down the hall, and deciding he'd already gone through the door, he followed the Huragok the duo now walking in silence just letting the peace and quiet fill their minds.

Rick noticed at some point they'd started passing by several windows but he simply hadn't taken notice of what was outside. He was simply too engrossed in just enjoying this walk with Deo. It wasn't until Denser than Others reached out with a tentacle halting Ricks progression down the hall giving a soft whine. He turned his head towards the window without saying a word almost as if he was letting his body language say 'what do you see?'

Rick stared at the planet below them. It was a rusted red/orange color. Something in the back of his mind told him he knew what this was… he _knew_ that this planet, this one planet held something important almost important as his name. From where he stood he could see the polar ice covering the top half of the planet, and then one name flashed through his memory: Misriah Armory!

With that revelation came another one. As the name of the armory flew through his mind, the name of the planet immediately followed as Rick felt his eyes widen in shock. "Mars…" He glanced over at Deo still feeling out of breath and in complete and utter shock. "I'm home… my home. Mars the planet of my birth."

It took over a minute before Rick could feel the tears running down his face. It was immediately followed by another emotion, one he hadn't felt since the day he woke up on Onyx after his training and learning he'd become a Spartan. It was joy. Sheer, unparalleled joy. He wanted to stifle the tears, but he was now too overwhelmed with this one emotion to bother trying.

It was several minutes of the most enjoyable silence in his life before it was interrupted. It was the sound of several pairs of boots all walking in formation, three from the left, and three from the right, and they were all heading towards him and Deo. Once the footfalls stopped, Rick could clearly see out of the corner of both of his eyes, that Marines standing there, were not going to be sociable. He then realizes that one of the solider standing there was an ODST with his visor fully polarized.

The ODST was staring straight at Rick as if he were expecting something. He then spoke into his helmets ship based COM. "Sir, video footage is confirmed. We have Project: Know it All, and as a bonus we've also got Operation: Memory Wipe. What are your orders?"

The voice filtering through the helmet was heard by Rick as well. _"_ _Subdue Operation: Memory Wipe, and take Project: Know it All back to it_ _'_ _s cell. By any means necessary._ _"_ Honestly that was all the motivation Rick needed. As his body entered SpartanTime, the world slowed down to a fraction of itself as the S-III turned around, using both his hands pushed Denser than Others into the open room behind them, then using a round house kick to smash the control interface. He then took a Tai-Chi fighting stance as he looked between the two groups of Marines.

It was at that moment Rick heard the sound before he saw the weapon itself, but the ODST had pulled from his back an M90 Shotgun and the gun itself was fully loaded and ready to be fired in an instant. Before he could finish unholstering the weapon, Rick using Spartan Time to his advantage, stepped forward with two quick steps, gripped the shotgun with his hands, wrenching it free from the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and grinned as he spun around bringing the butt of the gun into the marines helmeted head. The ODST stumbles back as he stutters out, "Get him!"

With his body still experiencing Spartan Time Rick turned around, aiming the shotgun at the first marine charging at him.. The world was still slowed to a fraction of itself Rick came to conclusion he couldn't just kill these men no matter how much his training told him to squeeze the trigger. Rick then came up with a devious idea. He could hear the other two Marines behind him charging, but with the first marine still in front of him, he pumped the shotgun ejecting the shell from the gun.

 _One._

He then lashed out with his foot catching his opponent in the side of the head, forcing him down to the ground. Then without turning around Rick jabbed the shotgun backwards, catching another marine in the gut, and smiled as he heard the air forced out of his attackers lungs. He then tilted the butt of the shotgun upwards catching that same marine in the chin throwing him backwards to the ground. The third marine watched his friend fall backwards, and in a moment of sheer luck threw his fist forward, intent on catching Rick in the back of his head. However, that was just false hope. The marines fist flew past Ricks head as the Spartan ducked under the attack, and with his elbow alone, Rick raised the marines arm far enough in an upward motion. With a sickening snap, the marines shoulder was dislocated from its socket. The marine would've screamed in pain, if his lower jaw wasn't forced backwards, shutting his mouth and throwing him off his feet.

After clearing the marines, Rick felt his body finally catching up with Spartan Time. The world sped back up as his body finally acclimated to the massive rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins. It was then that he could clearly see at least a dozen more marines standing in the hallway, some with guns raised, others with their fists bared ready to fight. It took a total of seven seconds before Rick made up his mind. He slowly raised his hands as if to surrender, but as the first marine stepped forward with hand cuffs to arrest the super solider Rick now within striking distance grabbed his arrestors hands twisting them both upwards, hearing immediately afterwards a cringe inducing snap and tear as the bone was ripped through the skin.

Two more charged forward, intent on taking Rick down, but each one was in turn met with a fist to his ribcage, breaking at least two, and fracturing a few others. The second opponent made sure to guard his chest, but that proved to be a mistake as he received a swift kick to his groin, bringing him down to his knees in short order. He looked up still in pain and could see the barrel of a shotgun in his face. Rick then pumped the gun ejecting the next shell.

 _Two._

It was at that pivotal moment that the other marines gathered felt that overwhelming their opponent was the best option. So in the attempt twelve of the marines in the hall rushed forward in the hopes to bring down Operation: Memory Wipe. The first one to get close enough threw a punch, only for that punch to be met with the length of the shotgun. As the marine fell, Rick brought his right knee up to block the strike from the second marine in front of him. He then used the same leg he'd just blocked the strike with and caught the solider in the chin forcing him to the ground. Pumping the shotgun once more he prepared for the next move.

 _Three._

Rick looked around at the marines left now noticing for the first time, that the ODST standing in the back hadn't moved at all, still hiding behind his polarized visor with his arms crossed against his chest. Realizing this seemed to kick the super soldier back into Spartan Time, as his vision narrowed and time seemed to slow down to a crawl once more. Taking his time to stare the ODST down, Rick pumped the shotgun two more times, ejecting two of the last three shells.

 _Four._

 _Five._

He knew he had to take out these other nine marines before he got to the ODST standing there, and in a second he got an idea. With the shotgun still in his hand, the spartan grinned, almost evilly so as he lowered himself into a crouching position, right before kicking off with his right foot, reaching his top speed almost instantly. As he approached the first of the last few marines, he shoulder checked three of them out of his way, not so much feeling them move, but more or less hearing them as they impacted the walls next to them.

His momentum carried him into the fourth marine in his way, and this time he used literally his entire body to gut check this marine into the steel floor beneath them both. Using his position on his side, he kicks the marine under him backwards down the hall before standing to his full height, and taking off charging again towards the five remaining soldiers standing. Two of the marines stepped next to each other, attempting to clothesline the super solider. That however with Rick running at full speed turned out to be an absolutely stupid idea, as the duo quickly found themselves facing nothing but open hallway as Rick had taken the opportunity to jump over their heads, orientating his body so that he landed on his feet, before slamming the two marines helmets together effectively knocking them out cold.

Rick them turned to to the last two marines standing in his way. He grinned as he cracked his knuckles, almost as if he expected these two to put up a real fight. The first marine indeed stepped forward, doing well to keep his guard up and even managed to dodge the first punch thrown at him, but even at his best, he simply wasn't quick enough to dodge the kick to his shins, and immediately afterwards, his ribs knocking him to the ground and robbing him of his fighting spirit.

The second to last marine saw Rick standing there, looked down at his gun, then back over his shoulder to his friend and the ODST before dropping his weapon on the ground, turning on his heel and walking past Rick. "Fuck this… I need a beer." he quipped before he rounded the corner and out of sight.

The last marine however seeing Rick running his way, either ducked low out of fear, or was attempting to trip his foe. Unfortunately this didn't work as the marine expected, as Rick used the marines lowered stature as he rolled off the soldiers back, before kicking him in the gut sending him up into the air, and then shifted his weight to his left foot, before stretching out and catching the marine as he came back down in the crotch, the force of the impact sending him down the hall.

Rick then spun on his heel turning to face the ODST. "And then there were two." he said aloud as he stepped towards his last combatant.

The ODST however just chuckled, his voice muffled by the helmet as he replied. "Don't think just because you're a Spartan that you'll get one over on me. I'm faster than you think." The ODST stepped forward before asking, "What makes you so special? You're just a broken Spartan III."

Rick was caught off guard by that comment. He narrowed his eyes as he replies, "That information is classified. If you want to make this easy, I'd suggest you tell me how you know about that program." Rick took another step forward cracking his knuckles again. "Because truthfully I won't be asking that again."

The ODST chuckled as he took a fighting stance. "Try me you wash out." he commented with a sneer. However, the Helljumper realized with a start, that those words got just the reaction he was hoping for, as he reached out with both his hands, catching the other side of the shotgun being swung at him.

The shotgun was now pointed at the window to Ricks left, and the soldiers right. Both combatants had their hands on one side of the shotgun, neither one willing to let the gun go with one shell still left in the chamber. It took only a few seconds before the two were trading punches, and kicks at each other, while _still_ keeping one hand on the shotgun at all times. A right handed strike from Rick would be blocked by the opposing soldier, only to be countered, followed by a counter attack, accompanied by a reversal. The two never letting go of the weapon, once or twice going so far as to use it as a counter itself, and neither one daring to pull the trigger. After another minute of fierce close quarters combat, both soldiers stood stock still with one hand on each end of the shotgun.

"So, how does it feel, to get back into the fight… knowing that your training is still as sharp as ever?" asked the ODST as if he truly expected a response.

Rick heard the question, and for a moment he thought about all that had transpired in the last few minutes. Suddenly something inside him clicked… almost like flipping a light switch in his head. However it was the next few words that absolutely drew the point home and confirmed his wavering thoughts.

"Come on…" said the ODST "…The Red Shield isn't as broken as they say huh?"

Ricks eyes widened for several seconds as only ONE person he knew called him by that particular nickname. Rick glared at the polarized faceplate the helmet provided, and as if he were staring through the soldiers soul he repeated three words he honestly never thought he'd get to say again. "…. The Yellow Spear."

It was then that the faceplate depolarized and behind that mask wasn't just the face of some ordinary solider but a brother. A still living Beta Company Spartan III, who had been pulled literally days before OPERATION: TORPEDO. None other than Spartan B-122 Christian.

Rick flips the shotgun around, so the barrel of the gun is now facing the ceiling. Rick then reaches out with his left hand, clasping Christians other hand.

It was then that a long, thin semi-opaque tentacle wrapped itself around the gun too before a voice softly said, "Combat repair protocols complete." Denser than Others then floated in front of Rick once more beginning to gently probe the Spartans face with his soft, fur tipped tentacles. Denser than Others then drew closer almost as if he were trying to peer into Ricks brain through his skin and bone. All six of the Huragoks eyes blinked as it whistled a six note tune before the translator kicked in. "Rick is now repaired. Prepare for immediate reassignment."

That caught both Spartans off guard as the sound of more footfalls could be heard coming down the hall, and in front of the pack were two ONI officials. One man, and one woman, the woman wearing sunglasses, as well as the standard ONI attire, and the man in a three piece suit. Both stopped before the Spartans and saluted, prompting both Rick and Christian to respond with a salute of their own. "Spartan B-225, Ricktor. What is your status?" asks the female O.N.I agent.

Rick immediately responds while still saluting, "Green, ma'am."

The ONI agent chuckles, the sound itself seeming distant and unfamiliar to the woman as if she didn't have a sense of humor to begin with. She then even with the glasses on stared through the super solider. "Don't. Lie. To me." she says, with each word punctuated to make a point.

"Ma'am. The last five minutes of full on combat and tactical maneuverings should be more than valid-" Christian was cut off however as the ONI agent reached behind her back, as if to grab a weapon.

It was only a fraction of a second but Rick without thinking reached forward grabbing the woman's arm, and pulling free the object in her hand which in this case happened to be a modified M6H Magnum. Which immediately after realizing what it was, Rick ejected the magazine, popped the one bullet left in the chamber before tossing it back to the female agent in question. "Ma'am per article regulation 77-295BD there are to be NO modified weapons of any kind legal or otherwise on board any medical facility."

The agent could only smile a grin that suggested she had found some kind of holy grail and intended to use it. "Very good 225." she then turned to her partner and nodded.

"All three of you will be coming with us. You two Spartans are about to be beta testers for the good of humanity." He then turned to their marine escorts. "You all are dismissed." commented the male ONI agent as he turned to lead the group away.

Once the marines had left the hallway, leaving only the Spartans, ONI officers and Denser than Others walking in the opposite direction for several minutes, until they reached what looked like a cross between an office and industrial warehouse cargo room.

"Rather spacious for a mission debriefing isn't it?" asked Christian

"As we said before, you are about to be beta testers for the good of humanity." replied the male agent again as he snapped his fingers, using the motion proximity sensors to turn on two specific lights. These lights shown down on two suits of extremely complex armor. "You two have never seen this armor before… but know that this is the next step to stopping the Covenant, and we're hoping you two will have the skills to put this armor to use." he says as he turns to face the two Spartans again.

Rick was grinning like he knew something they didn't as he stepped forward. "Those two suits are MJOLNIR Mark V [B] defensive armor systems with multiple upgrades including neural implants, upgrades to the nerve reaction time, and energy shields. Basically makes SPI armor look like tissue paper." he then looks to the ONI officers as if to confirm this. "Am I right?" he asks with a sly grin.

The two agents were absolutely floored by the fact that this previously broken and emotionally dead Spartan had deduced this obviously highly classified information without any forewarning or knowledge. The female ONI agent being a bit quicker on the uptake looked back towards Christian to see Denser than Others hanging onto his shoulders as it seemed to be sinking towards the ground. It was no doubt simply trying to keep itself aloft by holding something sturdier than it was, but it still looked as if it were cowering from her too. "Project: Know it All… did you divulge sensitive information without proper clearance?"

The Huragok gave a soft whine before the translator kicked in. _During our interactions Rick inquired about his Semi Powered Infiltration armor. Having never seen or heard of the object in question, I applied my own knowledge to the situation and yes, he did give an accurate password override phrase._

"Damn it." swore the male operative. "Never let a Huragok loose with the technical specs for a weapons project near a Spartan."

"Before you two suit up however, we have one more thing to discuss."

"Our new orders." replies Christian as more of a fact than a question.

"Yes, we recently put down a small Covenant convoy near one of our outposts. But here's the kicker. Despite only one ship surviving the decent down to the surface of the planet, the 'native' population has been subjugated by only three surviving Covenant class members: One Elite, one Jackal and one Prophet." says the female agent with a curt nod.

"Your job Spartans is to take these suits on their maiden voyage and bring those three in… or kill them. Which ever comes frist. Are we clear?" he asks.

"Sir!" reply both Christian and Rick simultaneously, snapping off another salute as they did so.

Denser than Others then wrapped one comforting tentacle around both Rick and Christians shoulders before the translation software turned on. _I will be here awaiting your safe return._

Rick smiled. "Thank you Deo… I look forward to seeing you again too." he spoke kindly to the Huragok before turning to the suits of MJOLNIR standing on the platforms.

"Let's go hunting."


End file.
